Shadow Silver
by ShiroKuro OokamiRyu
Summary: One day the things in Kitty's life just fall to pieces, everything tumbling downhill and she's had enough. She leaves to get rid of her stress, not knowing that Pietro had seen it all and is following her. He likes what he sees.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men nor the characters I write about in this story nor the cover art for the story. If I did own X-Men Evolution then it would have continued for years and years until all the characters had either been killed off or looked old as dirt~**

 _ **This story is set in the X-Men: Evolution Universe.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

The school had just let out for the weekend, the students spilling from the exits like water in the rapids, talking amongst themselves or in a hurry to get home and laze about, enjoy their nights free of homework, school, and obligation but nearly everyone by the front gates of the school noticed a commotion nearby. A girl was having at the boy in front of her, yelling, pushing at his chest heatedly, if not violently, while he yelled back, his hands flexing sporadically into clenched fists, his body tense, muscles taught as he held himself back from doing something he could regret later.

Some of the students milling around stopped, their curiosity getting the better of them and watched the free show. One of the things she said must have gotten to him because he stopped yelling and started to take it, rubbing the back of his neck and cringing at her harsh words as if each time she spoke her tongue was lashing across his flesh like a whip. He tried to get a word in, making himself seem small and submissive, trying to explain something but she was having none of it.

Her small hands gesticulated wildly, fingers flexing and tightening into livid claws, and it wasn't hard to imagine what she would have rather done with them. The raged frenzy seemed like it would continue forever until the boy clenched his fists and yelled, "ENOUGH!" The students shrieked and looked around frantically as the ground beneath them suddenly shook, not understanding what had caused the earth to momentarily quake.

The boy stood tall as he saw the girl's widened and shocked eyes, smirking as if he hadn't just been curling up at her feet for forgiveness. "I get it Kitty, I fucked up." He snorted derisively like it was the most idiotic thing in the world for her to get worked up over. "Get over it." Kitty stood there, her lips parting but no words escaped her mouth. Her blue-ish grey eyes narrowed as the smallest signs of tears entered them.

A loud smack resounded through the air near the entrance of the school. Lance was frozen in his place, his head turned from the impacted of the slap, the cocky smirk nowhere to be seen and his eyes were a mix of blankness and shock, blinking multiple times like his brain was trying to reset itself. He slowly raised a hand to his cheek, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the area that was already turning red like he hadn't fully registered what had happened.

Kitty seemed to tremble with fury before she turned and stormed away from Lance, not looking back or even appearing like she heard him after he shook himself out of his stupor and called out to her pleadingly. Her hands clutched the straps of the book bag hanging from her back, her knuckles white from the punishing grip she had on them. Kitty blinked hard as she noticed the tears threatening to escape, sobbing once as she bit her bottom lip, keeping her head high and looking straight ahead of her.

When the students realized that the show was over, to their disappointment, they returned to their conversations and lives, leaving Lance alone in front of the school as he tried reaching out to her rapidly disappearing form. "Kitty…" He sighed heavily as he rubbed his stinging cheek, his shoulders drooping and was just about to pick up his backpack and head out when a silver blur circled him before stopping beside him.

Pietro looked Lance over, easily spotting Lance's red cheek and seeing the hand mark printed on his pale skin, before whistling and looking out into the distance with a hand at his brow. He squinted as he tried to pick out which girl may have been the one to leave the almost shiner on Lance. "Damn Romeo, must have been some fight." Pietro laughed as he turned back to Lance, expecting something, even anger or annoyance, but Lance just walked by him, their shoulders bumping in the process.

"Just leave me alone Pietro." Pietro's brows shot up at the halfhearted and dejected tone Lance was using. He crossed his arms behind his head, looking to the sky as he walked beside Lance back to their shared home. "So it was bad, huh? Who was it with? Kitty? It had to be her if you're acting this much like a kicked puppy…" He went on but stopped when Lance didn't even cut in or try to shut him up.

Looking over at Lance, Pietro saw the far off look in Lance's eyes. If he hadn't been standing next to Lance he would have missed the words he barely mumbled. "I really hurt her…"

Pietro snorted, racing to stand a few feet into front of Lance and was walking backwards. "That's nothing new. You screw up or piss her off, she gets mad, something happens and you guys get back together. That's just the way it is with you two. You'll apologize to her, make some big gesture and she will… you know, take you back."

The longer Pietro thought about it, the more uncomfortable he got, gesturing flippantly with his hand at the end. Lance just shook his head with another sigh, not answering or giving a scathing rebuke like he normally would. His lack of response was really starting to bug Pietro, who just lived to annoy and cause hectic chaos, but it did make him wonder if maybe this time Lance and that X-Men girl were really through, as in for good.

He wasn't sure why it mattered to him or why the subject stuck in his head like it was. What he did know was that he wanted to go and see her, not sure why but Hell, when was anything he did that far thought out? There was something about her that made him curious.

Maybe it was how easy she was to rile up, her amusing and (god he hated to admit this part) cute reactions. Or because she wasn't as biased as the others, humans or X-Men, willing to associate and look past who's side Lance was on to care about him.

Pietro cleared his throat, pushing thoughts of a certain X-Men girl to the back of his head, throwing on a look of boredom and nonchalance as he gave Lance a mocking two fingered salute. "Well this has been real boring so I'm out. See you 'round the house later lover boy~" Pietro flitted off faster than a hummingbird but not before he saw Lance half-heartedly give him the finger without turning to look at him.

Pietro let his feet carry him off without really having a destination in mind but he guessed he shouldn't have been surprised when he stopped and found himself in front of the X-Men's mansion. Doubting that Kitty had gotten there yet, even if she had stormed off at a rather fast pace to get away from Lance and the school, he climbed a tree and got comfortable. Sitting on a branch with his back leaning casually against the trunk he tucked a leg beneath him while the other dangled, swinging occasionally as his fingertips tapped a staccato beat on his thigh.

It wasn't a part of his nature to be patient, to wait and take things slow. He was the fastest mutant alive and named Quick Silver after all. But something about Kitty made the waiting seem like it was worth it. The thought of her was painting images behind his eyelids as he closed them and leaned his head back against the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cartoon, X-Men Evolution, or the characters I write about, nor the coverart for this fanfiction, but I do own the storyline. If I did own X-Men: Evolution then no one would give a shit about Jean Grey. To me she was an overrated character that was unnecessarily favored by everyone. She got a loving, doting, loyal, amazing boyfriend yet Kitty gets the jerk that continues to screw up every chance he's given? That doesn't exactly seem far, now does it?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Kitty roughly wiped her hands over her eyes, refusing to let the tears gathered fall. She refused to cry over Lance, yet again. No matter how much her chest ached and her thoughts were in a jumbled mess she wouldn't shed another tear over that jerk. It shouldn't have surprised her that he screwed up the latest chance that she had given him. He'd been given more second chances and been forgiven more times than Kitty could remember by this point.

So why did it still hurt?

Why did it feel like someone had her heart in their fist and was slowly squeezing tighter and tighter? Why was it that she always fell for the 'bad boys'? Why couldn't she just get him out of her thoughts after all he's done? Why? Why did she still love him…?

Kitty couldn't understand it, any of it. Lance had the nerve to cheat on her, with Tabitha! The rage was boiling within her, angry for being hurt, angry for being betrayed, angry because she couldn't do a thing about it. So she did what she could, she screamed. Her scream echoed around her, bouncing off the trees and causing the birds to startle and fly off, away from her. All of her frustration could have been heard in it as she screamed till her lungs ached and her throat felt raw and scratchy.

Panting, Kitty knew it wasn't the best response but what else was there that she could do? Never feeling more powerless in her life as her emotions beat her black and blue on the inside. She was a member of the X-Men for fuck's sake! This shouldn't be happening. Biting her lip as she shook her head, deciding that it would be best to get back to the manor. At least there were people that cared for her there. Picking up the scattered remains of her control she headed home, feeling the embers of her anger slowly growing again as her mind forced images of Lance and Tabitha all over each other.

Lance had his hands on her hips, clutching at them and pulling her closer to him as she sat on a desk in an empty classroom. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, her legs wound around his hips as she moaned wantonly. They weren't kissing, no, it looked like they were trying to devour each other, steal their souls as they made out. She hadn't seen Lance act in such a beastly manner, never seen him lose that kind of control. It kind of hurt, knowing that Tabitha had a piece of him that Kitty never would. Lance was always in check around her, now bringing questions of whether she just wasn't good enough for him crashing down around her. Well she'd show him. There were plenty of other men that she could make lose their minds and their composure at the drop of a hat.

Pietro was brought out of his light sleep at the sounds of heavy, vexed stomping heading right towards him. When he opened his eyes and peered at the ground he could have grinned. Kitty was stomping her way through the front lawn and towards the manor. He would have smiled had it not been for the pain he saw in her eyes. Slate blue eyes that he had loved to see shine with anger or frustration were now filled with anger but he could see underneath it was well hidden pain. Lance had really hurt her this time, Pietro realized with a sigh. But this time, he would be the one to pick up the pieces. This time Lance had lucked out because Kitty was his and he would make sure that everyone knew that.

For now though, all he could do was watch as she made her way to the mansion's looming doors and enter the house, yet another thing separating him from her. Pietro switched his position on the branch he had been sitting on, balancing till he could look through the window he was next to. From his vantage point he could look into the mansion and down at the entrance hall where Kitty was kicking off her shoes with stilted movements that hid the desire to unleash violence onto the offending accessories. He would never admit it, in fact he'd vehemently deny it if ever asked, but he couldn't help flinching when one of her shoes were kicked off her foot and sent flying into a wall; the impact giving off a loud smack and a soft tap when it dropped to the floor. The offending shoe now laid there, the picture of innocence. Whoever messed with Kitty Pryde today was in for one Hell of a surprise and judging by the way her head snapped up towards the hallway, she had just found a new target.

Jean Grey, with all her grace and circumstance, strolled into the room, her blood red hair swaying behind her with every step and matching the tempo of her sashaying hips. Pietro's eyes narrowed as his nose wrinkled in distaste. He couldn't understand what the big deal was when it came to her. It seemed like everyone couldn't help but focus and dote on her, fawning over her unnecessarily. So what if she played basketball and was a good student? So what if she kissed everyone's asses just to be friendly and get their favor? What was so special about her? To Pietro she seemed fake, outdated and not worth their time.

Shaking his head and getting thoughts of the red haired x-men out of his mind so he could return his focus back to Kitty. She stood there with squared shoulders, back almost painfully straight; obviously knowing that whatever came next and was said by Jean wouldn't be good. He watched as Kitty's eyes narrowed when Jean came to a stop a few yards from her. Jean's face was the picture of disappointment and disapproval, like a parent whose child had just gotten in trouble at school and was called to be informed by the Principle of their child's misconduct. Pietro bristled at Jean's expression.

Where did she get the right to act so high and mighty? She was only a few years older than Kitty. She wasn't her mother or even her big sister. Kitty didn't appear to be very happy either at the notion of being looked down upon by the telepath.

"Kitty! I heard about what happened at the school. Is it true that you and Lance fought in front of the students and he used his powers?" Jean had a hand on her hip as she stared Kitty down. Kitty scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, shifting to jut out her hip to one side. "So what if we did fight? Newsflash, couples do that when they break up. It's nothing new or groundbreaking."

Pietro couldn't help but snicker at Kitty's pun regarding her ex-boyfriend, Lance's, abilities as a mutant. It was then that he noticed not only the defiance shinning in Kitty's slate blue eyes but also the glimmer of mischief. Making himself comfortable on the tree limb, he waited to see where this little conversation would lead. Jean's eyes widened almost in a twitch before they automatically narrowed, her irritation showing subtly through the way the hand on her hip grasped on tighter, the knuckles beginning to turn white.

"You should know how volatile Lance can be. Having a fight out in the open, how could you have been so careless? Your little lover's quarrel with him could have been far worse and his actions could have alerted the students to his identity as a mutant!" Jean's voice became louder as she continued through her lecture. All the while Kitty jaw clenched tighter and tighter, trying to fight the strong urge she had to snap at the bossy red head. Her head cocked to the side as she studied the now college student.

As she noticed how frustrated Jean had gotten in such a short amount of time, Kitty smirked. "You know what, Jean? I couldn't give less of a damn about all that. In fact I could care less if everyone found out about Lance being a mutant, or if they found out that I'm one too for that matter," she said, the smugness in her tone and stature was undeniable as she stood before the telepath. Jean's, as well as Pietro's, eyes widened at Kitty's statement and though their reactions were similar, the reasons behind them differed.

Jean was in shock at Kitty's words and blatant declaration of her lack of care about keeping their precious secret of their abilities hidden. She had seen Kitty angry on many occasions, defiant and proud, but never had she seen the younger mutant have such disregard for everything they had been taught and held true.

Pietro on the other hand was surprised by Kitty's words, not only because of the words she had spoken but because he couldn't detect even the slightest hint of dishonesty. She really didn't care if she was outed as a mutant to the entire populace…

Jean's mouth that had been agape in her shock closed, anger clearly seen on her face as she opened her mouth again to speak, most likely to go onto another verbal rampage. The sounds of footsteps heading towards them however cut off whatever she had been planning to say. "Jean!" Jean's head turned to look behind her at the sound of her name being called while Kitty took the newcomers in stride, the light in her eyes fading as her entire demeanor became more closed off. Scott came running into the room, only having eyes for Jean as he came to her side followed by Kurt and Bobby.

Rogue walked behind them at her own pace, obviously seeing no reason to run but unlike Scott she barely even glanced at Jean, focusing her gaze on Kitty. Pietro was surprised to find concern in the usually callous mutant's grey eyes. She rarely showed that she cared for much other than herself, her brother, and the civilians she saved on missions. By the time Rogue reached their little gathering Scott was able to tear his eyes away from Jean long enough to notice Kitty standing in the hall as well. He looked at a loss of words to say as he turned his head to look from Kitty to Jean and back again, easily sensing the tension in the air yet not understanding why it would be there in the first place.

"…Kitty…"

As quickly as his voice had appeared to speak her name it faded just as rapidly. A low growl escaped Pietro's clenched teeth. That Cyclops filth didn't deserve to say Kitty's name. Pietro froze as the thought passed through his mind. When had he become so possessive of her? He had thought of her as his rather recently but he hadn't thought anything of others looking at her or speaking of her until now. The voices below brought Pietro out of his revere as he leaned closer, straining to hear them.

"What's going on here?" Bobby asked, looking uncertainly from Kitty to Jean, not sure who started what or whose side to take. Jean was the first to answer him. "Kitty risked our secret as mutants to the world and just proclaimed that she doesn't care if everyone finds out that she's a mutant." Her response was sharp, precise and to the point as she glared at the younger mutant. Looks of shock came onto everyone's faces except Rogue's, only a soft sigh escaped her but otherwise she watched on passively.

"Kätzchen! How could you say zat?" Kurt's false blue eyes were wide in disbelief as he spoke up, using her nickname. Kitty used a hand to lazily flip her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder, shifting her weight to stand on her other hip, her eyes lacking their usual light and spirit, indifferent to what was happening. She regarded them, her eyes flitting slowly from one of her housemates to another, the people she called friends, her allies. Those words now left a sour taste in her mouth and she smirked coldly, the expression seeming so out of place on her normally welcoming and warm face.

"I can say it, Kurt, because I'm done. I'm done with having to keep secrets that aren't even mine. I'm done being hurt over, and over. I'm done handing out second chances like candy bars. I'm done having my heart broken. I'm done taking orders from wannabe leaders that aren't much older than I am. And right now, I'm done with this conversation." With that Kitty closed her eyes, no longer seeing them as she walked towards them and used her powers to phase through them.

Kitty didn't bother avoiding them, didn't even spare them a glance as she kept walking, leaving them frozen in confusion and shock. Let them feel as hollow and unnecessary as she did. When she did open her eyes she was holding back tears, her heart in tattered shreds all from the happenings of one day. She had to get out of there, had to leave and clear her mind.

"See you around." Those were the last words they heard from her before she phased through the door of her bedroom and locked the door.


End file.
